Dear Supergirl
by jozivabellepattersonfan
Summary: The first letter is written in red crayon and dropped in a public mailbox. Before long, the post office is kept on its toes delivering letters to Supergirl at the DEO. Set anytime during the first half of season 2. Written for the Writers Anonymous Alternate Format Challenge.


The first letter is written in red crayon and dropped in a public mailbox. It has no postage or address; all the envelope says is "Supergirl." Somehow, it gets from the post office to the DEO and finally to Kara.

 _Dear Supergirl,_

 _My name is Bonnie and I am in first grade. My Mommy said I could write to you. She is helping me with the spelling. You have a cool outfit. Thank you for saving the city from the Myriad thing. I wish I could meet you and give you a bear hug._

 _Love,_

 _Bonnie_

Kara reads Bonnie's letter to Alex, Winn, James, J'onn, and Mon-El until they can all recite it from memory.

The second letter comes three days later. It isn't quite as uplifting.

 _Get the hell out of our city, Supergirl. We didn't have nearly as much trouble before you showed up. Because of you, my apartment was destroyed and my girlfriend nearly died. Do you ever think about the lives you ruin every day? Go live in Metropolis, they're used to freaks like you._

Predictably, there is no signature or return address. Kara shows it to Alex, who tears it into pieces and tosses it out the window. The words play on repeat in Kara's mind for weeks until the next letter arrives.

 _Dear Supergirl,_

 _I'm writing this on behalf of my grandmother. She used to live in Metropolis, and despite everything that's happened there, she always felt safe with Superman in the skies. I moved her here a couple of years ago after she fell and broke her hip. She never felt safe without Superman around – until you showed up. She wanted me to write to you and say thank you for making her feel safe again._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Cassie_

"See?" Alex says when she reads Cassie's letter. "That last guy was the exception, not the rule."

The next day, J'onn calls Kara into the DEO. She flies in, expecting some kind of alien emergency, only to find him standing next to a stack of boxes. "What are those?" she asks.

"Letters," he replies. "Now that the post office knows where to send them, they're pouring in."

 _Supergirl,_

 _I've seen you save so many people. That costume is smoking hot. Want to go out sometime?_

 _Derek_

Kara snorts with laughter, causing Winn to give her a confused look. She shakes her head and moves onto the next letter.

 _Dear Supergirl,_

 _Today was the scariest day of my life. Our chemistry lab caught on fire, and one of the exits was blocked. Everyone was panicking and scrambling for the door when you appeared out of nowhere and used your freeze breath on the fire. Before we could say thank you, you flew off (probably to save more lives). So thank you, Supergirl. You're the best. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hannah_

She remembers that day. Just as she'd extinguished the fire, another call had come in about Cadmus and she'd had to take off immediately. How sweet of Hannah, to send her a letter!

 _Supergirl,_

 _My best friend is an alien. I didn't know it until last month when she got startled and accidentally transformed in the cafeteria. Hardly anyone at school will talk to her now, but she's still my best friend. I know that aliens can be good. After all, you're one of the best people this planet has ever seen. I admire you a lot. Sometimes, when people get tired of making fun of my friend, they'll make fun of me for liking the "girl" superhero. I don't mind. I think you're great. You fight for good, and you inspire me to fight for good, too._

 _Thanks,_

 _Jake_

Kara puts a hand over her heart, touched. Someday, she thinks, I'd like to meet this Jake – and his friend.

 _Supergirl,_

 _My name is Rachel. My father's name was Ethan. He was in the CatCo building on business when you threw Cat Grant off the balcony. Even though she lived, the stress was too much for his weak heart, and he had a heart attack and died._

 _I can only imagine how hard it is to be a superhero, to be asked to solve every problem and prevent every tragedy. I wanted to tell you that I forgive you for what happened to my father. I know you didn't mean it; I know you were infected with something that made you crazy. It's not your fault. You do so much good, Supergirl; don't blame yourself when you can't fix everything._

 _Rachel_

Kara sits, staring at the letter, for so long that Winn becomes concerned and calls Alex to come talk to her. "Kara?" she asks.

"I killed someone," Kara says quietly.

"You kill only when it's necessary," Alex replies.

"No, I mean..." Unable to speak the words, she hands Alex the letter. She reads it quickly and hands it back, putting her arms around Kara as she cries.

"Let's read another letter," Alex suggests at last. Wiping her eyes, Kara nods and reaches for the next envelope.

 _Dear Supergirl,_

 _I'm a teacher. When tragedies hit, like the killer virus in the alien bar, my kids ask a lot of questions that I don't know how to answer. "Why do bad things happen?" "Why did those people have to die?" "Are bad things going to happen to us?"_

 _I always try to turn the conversation positive by having them look for the helpers – the good people, making the bad situation better. They talk about the police officers, the firemen, the doctors and nurses, but mostly they talk about you._

 _Thank you, Supergirl, for giving my students hope._

 _Janet Thompson_

"There, see?" Alex says, patting Kara on the arm and getting to her feet. "You inspire hope, Supergirl, even on your worst days." She kisses Kara on the cheek and leaves the room as Kara continues to read.

 _Dear Supergirl,_

 _My big brother says that girls can't be strong, but today I saw you lift a car with one hand. You showed him!_

 _Love,_

 _Katie_

"I hope Katie doesn't think _she_ can lift a car with one hand," Winn comments, reading over her shoulder. Kara rolls her eyes at him; he grins and goes back to his computer.

 _Dear Supergirl,_

 _I don't know why I'm writing this letter. You probably won't get it. But maybe, if you do get it, you can save me. That's what you do, right?_

 _I wish I was like you. Bulletproof, super strong, super fast, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound... I bet you never get depressed. After all, what do you have to be depressed about? Everything in your life is perfect. You're perfect. I wish I was perfect. Then maybe my boyfriend wouldn't have dumped me. He said it was because I wasn't good enough for him. He's probably right._

 _I don't think I want to be here anymore. Everyone would be better off without me, anyway._

 _Jackie_

Kara takes Jackie's letter to Alex. "I don't know where this letter came from, and there are probably at least a dozen prints on it, but I need you to find out who Jackie is, right now."

Alex raises an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"Just do it."

The combined efforts of Alex and Winn track down Jackie to a high school in the inner city. Kara flies there just in time to stop Jackie from jumping off the roof. After that, Kara speed-reads the rest of the letters, just in case there are any more allusions to suicide. There aren't, but there is one other letter that sticks out.

 _Dear Supergirl,_

 _I know it's not a conversation on a balcony, but since I'm currently out of the city, this will have to do._

 _No, before you ask, I have not yet "found myself." I have been searching my soul and I am still searching. I know that I am meant to make a difference. I know this because you taught me. Before you flew onto the scene, I was the highly successful CEO of a worldwide media conglomerate, but I wasn't much of a person. You changed me, Supergirl. You made me who I am today. And when I discover what I am meant to be doing, you will be the second to know. (If my former assistant Kara isn't the first, she will never forgive me.)_

 _You may be wondering why I'm writing to you. Since I've been gone, I feel quite certain that you have fallen back into bad habits: blaming yourself for everything, putting the world's problems and expectations on your shoulders, et cetera, et cetera. Remember, Supergirl, you may not be human, but you are just one person. An extraordinary person, to be sure, but one person nonetheless. Act like it._

 _You are many things to many people: a hero, a menace, an inspiration, a mystery. I am proud to call you my friend. I don't know when, but I promise I'll be back._

 _Be safe,_

 _Cat_

Kara hugs the letter to her chest. Even from afar, Cat Grant manages to say exactly what Kara needs to hear.

* * *

I've never written a story for a challenge before. I've also never written for Supergirl before. Two new things in one! Woohoo! As I said, this is for the Writers Anonymous Alternate Format Challenge. Please let me know what you think! I looove reviews, especially ones with constructive criticism!

Edited slightly, thanks to some awesome ideas from ZadArchie and StopTalkingAtMe!


End file.
